My Dead Ever After
by Gyllene
Summary: This is my take on what I thought should happen in Dead Ever After. After reading the spoilers I was heartbroken and needed to do a little writing therapy.


All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

My Dead Ever After

I thought that after hearing the news of what is going to happen in the new book I would write what I think / want / should happen. Sookie magically got smarter in my option and their relationship will get better. I always thought it strange that Sookie always waited around for Eric to get answers. Why can't she pick up the phone or go see him. So this is my take.

Chapter 1

It had been three days since I had used the Cluviel Dor to bring Sam back from the dead. I had not heard anything from Eric since he flew off that night. I called him on his cell phone and only got his voicemail, sent him texts and when I called Fangtasia and talked to Pam she only told me he was busy.

I understand that Eric is upset with me. We never really got to talk about me using the Cluviel Dor but I wasn't really thinking at the time. One of my good friends just died right in front of me. Surely Eric would understand this.

Only I don't know how much Eric knows about the Cluviel Dor or how he found out about it. Maybe he thinks I love Sam because I brought him back. He wouldn't be wrong. I just don't love Sam that way. I only love him as a friend not romantically in anyway.

So I decided tonight I am going to go see Eric. We are going to talk about this and see if there is anything we can do to get him out of this contract. I know he said he was trying everything could but still I would like to be in the loop. This is my life too. This would affect me also.

I figured it would be best if I was waiting for him at his house when he got up so there would hopefully be no interruptions.

So after a day of biting my nails and chewing on my bottom lip I got in the shower to get ready to go see Eric. I decided to just wear a simple red long sleeve t-shirt and jeans with my sneakers. I left my hair down and put on some light makeup. I didn't want to look too good for Eric and then it end up with us not talking tonight.

Once I got on the road I became more nervous. What if Eric wouldn't even see me? What if something happened and he was already in Oklahoma and that is why he hadn't talked to me? I was going to drive myself crazy until I talked to him.

When I arrived I pulled into the garage and unlocked the door to get into the house. I left my shoes by the door and went to sit on the couch in the living room. I only had about half an hour till sunset but I couldn't sit still I was too nervous. I stood up and paced in front of the fireplace. I was pacing and chewing on my bottom lip, wringing my hands together trying to get myself under control.

"Sookie what are you doing here?" I heard Eric say but it wasn't in his usual warm manner towards me. He was still very mad at me. I turned around to look at him. He was standing where the hallway comes into the living room in this standard jeans and t-shirt just staring at me.

"I came to talk to you. You haven't been answering my calls and we really need to talk." I say. Probably giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could possible give him. I know it had only been three days since I had seen him last but god he is gorgeous and I have missed him. Especially since I realized I may have lost him forever. This whole contract with the Queen of Oklahoma has made it so we haven't spent much time together.

"Talk." Is all he says but gestures toward the couches. We both walk over and sit on opposite couches but angle our bodies towards each other. He just stares at me waiting for me to start.

"I don't even know where to start. I feel like I should say I'm sorry for using the Cluviel Dor on Sam but I can't." I say and watch his posture stiffen. "I wasn't thinking. I had just watched Sam die and used it on him. At the time I wasn't thinking about anything else liking using it to get you, to get us out of this situation with Oklahoma.

"I'm happy Sam is alive. He has been one of my good friends for a long time and I would be sad if he was dead. I don't know how much you know about the Cluviel Dor or actually how you know about it. It can only work or be used on someone you love."

At that Eric just glares at me. I'm not even sure I can continue. I don't think Eric has ever been this mad at me before. Right now I'm glad we don't have the bond so I cannot feel the anger he has for me. Sure I've been around him when he has been mad at others but not me, not like this.

"Please just let me continue." I whisper to him. He nods his head once for me to continue. "Yes I love Sam but not the way you think. I love him as a friend and nothing more." Eric snorts and looks the other way to stare out the patio doors.

"There is no one that I love more than you Eric. You have to believe that." I say as the tears start to fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't have another Cluviel Dor to use to get you out of your contract.

"Eric will you please look at me." I say to him but he just keeps looking out the patio doors and I can see his jaw tensing. "Please!" I sob out. He just shakes his head no.

"Is there anyway we can get you out of this contract? I will do anything and mean anything to help get you out of it." I say as I keep sobbing. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't realize how serious the situation was until it was too late." I whisper.

I watch Eric brush his hand over the side of his face before he turns to look at me. I can see the blood smeared on his cheek.

"Truthfully I really don't know. I have tried everything I can think of and have been working with Mr. Catalides to get me out of this. I really felt like the only way to get out of it was for you to use that damn Cluviel Dor."

I get up and go stand in front of him waiting for him to give me sign that he wants me by him. He has been so distant from me since he saw me pacing in his living room. He just stares into my eyes for a couple of minutes searching for something. I don't know what. I guess to see if I am telling him the truth.

I haven't stop crying. The tears are still silently making their way down my face but at least I've stopped sobbing. Finally I guess Eric found what he is looking for because he opens his legs up wider. I step forward and hug him to me. Even with Eric sitting down he is still as tall as I am. I pull back a little and Eric has his eyes closed. I kiss each of his eyelids and then softly kiss his lips. I rest my forehead against his and just close my eyes. I breath in his scent that calms me like no other can and notice that he is breathing me in also. I start laughing.

"What's so funny, dear one?" When I hear him say dear one I at least know he isn't so mad at me anymore. Hopefully he will forgive me and we can get through this.

"I was just noticing that we were both breathing in each others scents." I say as I pull back and sit down on the couch beside him.

"Why are you breathing in my scent?" He asks me and moves on the couch to angle towards me.

"It comforts me. It makes me feel safe. No other smell does that for me."

"I like the sound of that. I love the way you smell. It calms me and normally makes me happy. I am most content when I am with you."

We sat quietly for a while just looking at each other like it had been years instead of days.

"Eric, did you really think that I love Sam more than you?"

"At the time yes. I don't much about the Cluviel Dor. Niall just told me that you had it and it was something you could use on someone you love. I know you have a good heart and could not stand to see your friend die but I am a very selfish creature and was only thinking about myself.

"I don't know how I'm going to get out this contract and I feel like I'm running out of options. Mr. Catalides is still trying to come up with something. Pam is very upset and trying her hardest to think of something also. I don't know what's left for us to try."

"I will do anything you need me to do. I don't want to lose you." I say after I pick up his hand and hold it in both of mine.

"I don't want to lose you either. It's probably going to have to be something very drastic and something you won't like. Appius has done a lot of horrible things to me during my existence but this is the worst."

"I agree. If he was alive again or dead instead of undead then I would stake him for doing this to you." I say angrily. "Do you have to go to Fangtasia tonight?" I ask. I hope he doesn't have to go. I would like to actually spend some time with him and maybe figure somethings out with us.

"I will call Pam and tell her to run the bar tonight. I do not have any Sheriff duties that can't wait to be handled tomorrow night. Would you stay here with me tonight?"

I nod. "I would like that. It feels like it has been a long time since we have actually spent any actual time together and there are still somethings I want to talk to you about."

"I will call Pam and let her know I am staying in this evening and I'm not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency."

While Eric was on the phone with Pam I went into the bathroom and washed my face and took care of my human needs. Then I got myself a glass of water to drink. He was just getting off the phone when I walked back into the living room.

When I got over to the couch Eric was sitting on I sat my water down on the table. Eric quickly laid down and then pulled me down on top of him. We snuggled into each other and just laid that way for a long time with Eric running his fingers through my hair and me drawing shapes on his chest and arm.

"This is nice. I miss spending time with you." I say and hug my arms around him as best as I can. "Eric. I want us to work as a team. I want us to talk more. I don't want you to hide things from me anymore." I say to him.

"You have always told me that you wanted to stay out of vampire politics. I was just trying to keep you out of it and not give you something else to worry about. I know things have not been easy since the fairy war."

"ARGH! Do you know how high handed that sounds? This affects me too. If you have to marry Oklahoma then when your contract is over I will be dead! Who's to say that once you leave Felipe won't just come and snatch me up? It should count that we are already married. It should count!" I say as I start sobbing again. What am I going to do if he has to leave me?

"Shh. Please don't cry, dear one." He says as he cups my head with one hand and his other rubs along my back. "It should be enough but when Felipe found out that our bond was broke he decided that we were not important to one another anymore."

"When I broke the bond I thought the marriage would be enough. I had no idea it would cause us problem the king. I should have talked to you about breaking it. I was just so unsure. I thought it was making feel things that were not there."

"I should have told you more about the bond. If you have questions I want you to ask me them. You know I will tell you everything that I can."

"That is one of the things I want us to work on. I want us to talk more about everything. Small stuff and important stuff. I want to talk to you everyday not just once a week or whenever it's convenient for you. I know you are busy but I would like more of your time."

"What you are describing sounds a lot like marriage." He smirks at me. "I thought you were a modern woman. You don't have to wait for me to call you or for me to come to you. You can always call me or come see me. This is your house also. You are always welcome here."

I sat up and just look down at Eric with my mouth hanging open. I don't know how long I sat there for before realizing that he was mostly right.

"You are right." I say and he lifts both of his eyebrows so I they look like they are going to get lost in his hair. "I always thought that after I turned down your offer to live here you did not want me to anymore. As for the rest I guess it does sound kind of like marriage."

"Did I ever tell you that I didn't want you to live here? Did I ever rescind your invitation to my home?" He asks me.

"No you didn't. I guess I just assumed you felt that way. This whole situation has made me think about a lot of things. About our relationship. How much it will hurt me if you have to marry Oklahoma. You are my husband! I know I have never excepted our marriage but it just isn't what I am used to in a marriage. Just handing you a knife. No words. No rings. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time."

"Would have done it if I had told you what you were doing?"

"Probably not at the time. I don't know. I would like to think that if you had explained it to me I would have. I just never wanted to get married for a political move."

"I didn't have time to tell you anything or explain. They were coming to take you that night back to Nevada. Do you think I only married you as a political move? This is the only way that vampires and humans can marry right now. To me this is real. This is a real marriage to me. Did I think this is how I would live once I actually got to choose the person I married, the person I love? No. I don't like you being so far away from me. It is much harder to protect you and I would very much like to see you every night. I would make any changes to this house that you wanted. I would buy a new house if you wanted. As for rings." He says and stands up placing me down on the couch.

I watch Eric zip out of the room. When he came back he had his hands behind his back. Eric sat back down next to me on the couch. Taking my both my hands in one of his while the other is still behind his back.

"Didn't you ever wonder where my present to you was on your birthday?" I shake my head no. "We got in fight about how you could get me out of this god forsaken contract if you really wanted to. I got mad and I left." I nod, remembering. "I never gave you your birthday present."

Eric brings his hand from behind his back and presents a little black box. I just look at the box and then back up at him at least half a dozen times. Is this what I think it is?

"Open it." He says as he extends his hand out to me. I slowly open the box. Inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. A large emerald cut diamond with a smaller diamond on each side. The band is platinum with tiny diamonds all around the band. "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. You were going to give this to me on my birthday?" I say to him.

He smiles and slowly gets off the couch to get down on one knee in front of me. "Yes, I was going to present this to you on your birthday. I know you don't see our vampire marriage as a real marriage. I know I've said that is the only marriage that matters to me but I know that a human marriage very much matters to you. So, until a law passes that allows vampires and humans to marry legally I hope this will do. I hope you will think of the marriage we have now as a real marriage."

He picks up my left hand and kisses my knuckles. "Sookie Stackhouse would you please do me the honor of become my wife in the human way?" He has been looking me in the eye the whole time but now he looks down. He always wants eye contact. Is he nervous? Does he think I will say no?

"Eric, I love you with all my heart. Of course I will marry you!" I smile my biggest smile and throw my arms around his neck. I lean back and look him in the eyes. "I know we cannot legally marry yet but it makes me very happy that you know how important a human marriage is to me. It makes me realize that I should respect our vampire marriage."

Eric gives me one of the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen from him. "This makes me very happy. We have much to discuss don't you think?" I nod my head.

"Where do you want to start first?" I smile at him and rest my forehead on his.

"First let me put this ring on your finger." He puts the ring on and I have to sit and admire it for a few minutes. Turning my hand this way and that to watch it sparkle in the light. "It's very beautiful. I love it. Thank you very much."

"Let's lay back down and talk. I am going to ask to something and I don't want to get upset. Alright?" I nod. "Do you plan on being a waitress for the rest of you life? I'm only asking this because if you would like to do something more like a different job or go to college I would like to help that happen."

"Of course I don't want to be a waitress all my life. I could never go to college before because I of my telepathy was so out of control and then I didn't have the money. I think I would like to go to college and see what I like. Maybe even just do an online college class first."

"Good. I will help in anyway that you will let me. You know that I already see us as married and what belongs to me belongs to you. This does not make you a kept woman since we are already married."

"To the vampire world we are but everyone else will just think it's because I have sex with you." I tell him.

"Do you really care what those people think? Will your real friends think that? I don't know why you care what the others think when they have never been kind to you."

"I guess if I explained the situation to my friends then they would not see it like that. Actually my really friends if they really know me would know I would never be a kept woman. You have to understand though that my Gran raised me to these morals. It's not so easy to change."

"If a husband helps his wife out do you consider her a kept woman?"

"No and I see where you are going with this. I will try and I'm going to try. I understand that it's important to you."

"That's all I ask. I would like you to live here. Like I said you can change anything in this house or we can buy another one."

"I don't want to give up my Gran's house. It's been in my family for generations." I say.

"You don't have to give it up. How about we fix it up? Give it more security and a light tight bedroom. I would like to be able to sleep in the same bed as you and not under the floor. I will take more time off from Fangtasia and we can stay there a couple of days out of the week. Would that be agreeable?"

"That could work. I like this house. Unless you want to move then we can stay here. You don't need to buy a new one."

"You will stay here?" He asks and I nod. "We can stay here and maybe keep a look out for something else that we like better."

"The only things I would like to add here are a light in your light tight room and a clock. Plus my afghan."

"That hideous thing. Where are you going to keep it?" He laughs.

"I plan on putting it over you everyday when I get up for the day." I giggle at him and he just laughs at me. I have missed his laugh. He doesn't laugh nearly enough.

"If I'm living here except for when we stay in Bon Temps I'm going to be doing a lot of driving to get to work."

"I will happily buy you a new car. You know I've been wanting to buy you car for a long time. I would like you drive something that is reliable so I don't have to worry about you. With you living here you can go to college here or you could work elsewhere if you want. You can always work at Fangtasia. We could really use a manager to do the paperwork and schedule waitresses. Plus if you want you can read new employees that we are about to hire."

"I'll think about it. We are making all these plans that we don't even know if we are going to be able to keep. We gotta get you out of this contract."

"Yes we have to figure out how to get out of this contract."

"Do you promise to talk to me more? Not keep things from me?"

"If it has to do with you I will talk to you and not keep it from you. Do really want to know about all vampire business?"

"Probably not all of it but definitely if it pertains to me. Do you know how Felipe found out about me breaking the bond?" I have been wondering about this for awhile now.

"Probably Victor but I don't know how he found out. He was looking for a way to get rid of us. He obviously has spies and when I find out who they are they are going to be very sorry they crossed me and mine."

"But no one has proven it right? For all they know it is wasn't broken. Have you had to prove it? Has Felipe asked you about it? We can say that Victor was lying."

"No, I haven't been asked or to prove it but any vampire would know by smelling you. They would know if you were in danger and I couldn't feel you. It could be easily tested."

"What if we bond again? We haven't exchanged blood since I broke the bond. Surely we would have enough time. Do you have a meeting soon or when is your next whatever to discuss with whoever about the contract?"

"I don't know if it would work to rebond but it couldn't hurt. I need to speak to Mr. Catalides about it and I would want to do it in person to make sure no one else was listening. I can call him to setup a meeting if you want but you have never wanted the bond. I don't want you to go back to feeling as if I am controlling you through the bond or it is creating feelings."

"I broke the bond because I wanted to be sure that I love you. I have known since the bond was broken that I love you. I should have known my true feelings but after you got your memory back from the curse but forgot about us it was just easier to push away my feelings for you. I was so hurt when you couldn't remember but I have loved you since then. With the bond always making me happy when you were near it made it seem like you were manipulating my feelings."

"Are you not happy right now? You are laying right here on top of me and there is no bond."

"Yes, I'm happy but it was different. I understand more now that it was the magic of the bond. Crazy as it may sound there have been many times recently were I have missed the bond. I actually miss having that little feeling of your life force inside of me. I like being able to know that you are alive at least."

"I would not want you to rebond with me and regret it. The first time it was forced upon you but I do believe it was better me than Andre. I don't want you to do this against your will again. I want you to do it because you want it and because you love me. Knowing I can't control you or creating feelings in you. Yes, you can feel mine but you can distinguish my feeling from yours. If you have any questions please ask them of me. Don't shut me out and not talk to me or make assumptions."

"Call Mr. Catalides and setup a meeting and I am going to make a call also." He nods his head and leaves to go into his office to make his call. I go into the kitchen to retrieve my phone. The phone rings two times before it's answered.

"Merlotte's. How may I help you?" Sam answers.

"Hey Sam! It's Sookie. How are you tonight?" I ask him.

"I'm good. How are you? Why are you calling me on your night off? Have you still not heard from Northman?"

"I'm good. Real good. I've talked to Eric and that's why I'm calling. I need to take some time off for awhile. I'm going to help Eric with something and we have come to an understanding about somethings. I would really like some time off to spend with him and help him."

"What kind of understanding? Is he getting you into more trouble? You know you don't have to help him. I thought with the falling out you had that you would be getting away from all the vampires now for good."

"First of all I don't want to be away from him. That is why I asked for time off to be with him. He's has a problem, we have a problem but there is no trouble. So no I'm not getting away from vampires for good. You do understand that we are married, vampire married. We just had a misunderstanding over me using the Cluviel Dor on you. He thought I didn't love him anymore since it can only be used on someone you love."

"See that right there shows you shouldn't and don't want to be with him. You love me. Finally you see it and can admit it. I will figure someway to keep him away from you."

"You've got it all wrong Sam. Yes, I love you but only has a friend. There is never going to be anything romantic between us. I care for you like my family, like your my brother. I love Eric with everything that I am. I'm going to be staying here in Shreveport with Eric from now on so if you need me call me on my cellphone."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I think you are making a big mistake staying with him. Are you sure I can't talk you out of it?"

"I'm sure Sam. I really love him and he makes me happy. You need to find yourself the right woman for you that can love you as much as I love him. I need to go Sam. I'll talk to you later." I hang up and head back into the living room.

Eric is still not back so I head to his office. He's working on his computer and I just stand there at the doorway for a second watching him before he looks up at me. He smiles his big genuine smile that only I get to see and that makes him even more gorgeous if that is even possible.

"Come in. You are always welcome. I will let you know if you need to be quiet if I'm on the phone. How did your phone call go?" He says.

"It was good. I called Sam." I see him visibly tense. "I asked for some time off and told him that I was going to be staying with you from now on." I smile at him. I know that he probably wishes that I had quit but I'm not quite ready for that. Although it might be uncomfortable if Sam thinks I love him. Hopefully he knows now after our call. "Did you get a hold of Mr. Catalides?"

"Yes, I told him that I would like a meeting as soon as possible with him. He is going to be meeting me tomorrow night at 10:00. I hope that you will be able to join us."

"I'll join you tomorrow. I want to hear everything that he has to say. So Mr. Northman I was wondering if you have a lamp that I can use to put in your bedroom because I think it's about time we go to bed." I say with a sly smile on my face.

"Ready for bed already?" He says while wagging his eyebrows. "You can take a lamp out of any of the bedrooms and it's our bedroom now. What's mine is yours so you do not have to ask me. I want you to be comfortable. You may change anything you want."

"I really don't see how that is fair. The what's mine is yours thing. I don't have anything to bring to the table. I have an old car and an even older house."

"We will be getting you a new car and your house holds some wonderful memories for you and for us. It will be nice to spend time there after we get a light tight bedroom. It will be like our weekend getaway place. Plus you bring more to the table than you know. You are the first woman in all of my existence that I have ever loved. You are the wife that I chose. You have brought happiness into my life. You are my happiness. You intrigue me and I will never bore with you. There are some many things that you do for me that you do not even realize. You are the one person who has made me feel again. You make me still feel the humanity in me. Trust me this is no small feat what you have done for me."

I have tears streaming down my face. "I really do all of that for you?" I ask him. "You do all of that and more. You are the most important person in my life and I would die for you. What I give you is small in comparison."

"You make me very happy and nothing you give is small." I say and giggle while wiping away my tears.

"I just want you to see how much I value you and all you do for me. There is no one else that does that."

"Thank you. It is nice to hear and know. How about you go find a lamp for our bedroom, lock up everything and I'll get ready for bed. I'll see you down there."

I rush to bathroom to take care of all my human needs and strip out of all my clothes to get into bed. I take one last look at my ring and smile. I'm hoping that I can get into bed before Eric gets down here but his is so damn fast.

Tonight I'm going to make love to my viking and rebond with him starting our life together. I'm going to stay positive and pray that everything works out for us.

When I walk into the bedroom the lamp is already in place by the bed. It's soft light is glowing and giving off just enough light so that I can see. Eric is in bed under the covers laying on his side facing towards me.

I walk over to the bed and get under the covers with Eric. Before could even blink Eric was hovering over me.

"You are very eager all of a sudden." I giggle at him.

"It has been too long. Too long since I have had my wife. Too long since I have had my wife in my bed. In our bed." He says and it brings tears to my eyes.

After that there wasn't much talking. Eric crushed his lips to mine. His tongue is tasting every inch of my mouth. I run my hands into his hair bringing him as close as I could get him. Then I run my hands over his broad shoulders and down his back to his best asset.

Eric left my mouth to trail kisses down my neck until he reaches one of my nipples. He kisses and nibbles on each until they were both rock hard peaks. Slowly he kisses down my stomach with open mouth kisses until he reached my core.

He licked one lick from my opening to my clit and then said with a smirk. "Delicious. No one will ever have you again." Eric then dove in hungrily lapping at me like he was starving. When I finally came down to earth again Eric was laying on his side drawing shapes on my stomach.

"You should feel very proud of yourself. How long was I out of it?"

"Not long just a couple of minutes but I am in no way through with you for the night, lover."

I put my hands on his chest to try and push him on his back. I straddle his waist and look down at him. "You are so beautiful." He says to me and then covers my breasts with his large hands. I give him a small smile and then grind against him while I kiss him. After a few minutes I slowly lower myself onto him and rock myself on him at a slow pace. Just when I was about to hit my peak Eric leans over and pulls a knife out of a drawer in the nightstand. It's not just any knife it's the ceremonial knife that he used to marry us.

We look into each others eyes and I give him a nod. Eric slashes a small cut into the side of his neck. I lean down to put my mouth on the wound and suck as hard as I can while I still ride him at a faster pace. Eric growls and then I feel him lick down my neck and kiss my pulse point before gently sliding his fangs into my neck.

The second Eric started to suck on my neck the most indescribable orgasm rocked my world and I instantly felt Eric. I didn't know what was going on but it felt like our bond was back.

Eric rolled onto his back and I snuggled into his side with my head resting on his chest. Both of us were savoring the feeling of being in the arms of one another again. I was trying to catch my breath and figure out why I could already feel him and feel him I did. He was so happy and I could feel his love for me. I forgot how wonderful it felt to feel how much he loves me.

"I am very happy that you are finally home with me for good. I know you thought I just wanted you here because you were in danger and to protect you but I wanted you here before that. You have made me very happy tonight."

"I'm glad I'm here I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. If I lose you..."

"Let's not think like that. We will find a way. I promise you."

"Eric" I say. "I can feel you already. How is that possible? We only exchanged blood one time and it feels a lot stronger than it did before."

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because of the spell that your witch friend did to break the bond." He says with a growl. "But this is very good that our bond is back. It can only help us. If we have been watched it will be known that it wasn't possible for us to have exchanged blood three times."

"If the bond doesn't help then what are we going to do? Do you have any ideas?"

"I do but like I said they would be drastic. I could kill both Felipe and Freyda but then I would be the king of four states. That would put a very big target on me even though I am one of the oldest vampires in the United States. I have never wanted to be king but if I have to I will so I can keep you and not marry Oklahoma.

"The other option would be to leave the country. I know you would like to stay close to your brother and your friends and I don't know when we would be able to come back. I would love to be able to show you the world but I would like it to be on our terms and us not running away.

"I will do anything to keep you by my side so you need to think about these options. We will meet with Mr. Catalides tomorrow night and we will know more. If he cannot think of a way for the bond to work in our favor we will have to decide soon."

"If you would have asked this of me before I probably would have told you I didn't want to do any of the options but after using the Cluviel Dor on Sam and realizing that I could lose you and never see you again I will do anything. If we have to leave the country or you become king we will be fine. I just want you no matter what."

"Good. We will both think about the options and will have a better answer after talking to Mr. Catalides tomorrow."

"I love you, Eric! I'm sorry I have been so stubborn and I'm glad I'm here with you finally." I say with a big yawn at the end.

"I love you too. You are the most important thing in the world to me and we will get through this. I hope to wake up with you here in bed with me when the sun goes down. Sleep well, dear one." He says and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle into him as close as I can get and Eric tightens his arms around me. That was how I fell asleep on the first night to the rest of my new life.

I haven't decided if this is going to be a one shot or if I should continue. I was heartbroken hearing the spoilers of DEA and I needed some writing therapy. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue on with the story or leave it as it is?


End file.
